warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightwhisper
|pastaffie = Rogue, Loner |namest = Kit: Loner: Rogue: Warrior: |namesl = Unknown Mowgli Mowgli Nightwhisper |familyl = Unnamed she-cat Unnamed and Unknown toms Unnamed she-cat |familyt = Mother: Brothers: Sister: |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = None }} Nightwhisper is a scrawny, sleek, brown tom with green eyes and a distinctive, pointed muzzle. History In the The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Forest of Secrets :Though he is not mentioned by name, Nightwhisper is the second cat who attacks Fireheart during the battle against the rogues. He prepares to kill the ThunderClan warrior, when suddenly Thornpaw bites his tail. With a yelp of pain, he tries to shake off the apprentice, but when Thornpaw refuses to let go, Nightwhisper flees. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Nightwhisper tells the reader about his past in the Twolegplace and his family. He had two brothers and a sister; his brothers were eventually killed on Thunderpaths and his sister became a kittypet. He occasionally met with other cats who used to be in ShadowClan and is intrigued by their tales of Clan loyalty. :One day, Tigerclaw comes to the cats in Twolegplace and tells them of his plan to overthrow ThunderClan, and that they will have a place in it once they win. He also says that the cat who kills the flame-colored tom called Fireheart, would earn them a place as deputy. In the battle, Nightwhisper attempts to kill Fireheart but is set upon by Thornpaw, who severely wounds his tail. He flees from the battle, which was lost. :He returns to the Twolegplace and nearly dies from starvation while hiding behind a pile of Twoleg waste for two days, due to fear that he will be found. However, another rogue brings him some food and relates that Tigerclaw had been driven out from his Clan once some other warriors had come to the battle. When Tigerclaw comes back to recruit rogues to take over ShadowClan, Nightwhisper agrees to join him for the prospect of Clan loyalty and the fact that others might care about him. He joins and stays in ShadowClan when Tigerstar takes over. It is noted that he is still in ShadowClan and does not regret any of his past, now that he has a place in a Clan. He is also pointed out later in a Gathering by Dapplenose. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :When Tigerclaw finds the rogue group, he asks of Mowgli's current location, and it is noted that he found him in Twolegplace, impressed by his physical features. It is also said that Tigerclaw planned to make him a senior warrior if he fought with him, and Mowgli agreed to. Stumpytail notes that Mowgli was clawed in his ears by Brackenpaw, and Tigerclaw thinks that Mowgli needed more training and encouragement. :As Tigerclaw ventures into Twolegplace, he recalls how Mowgli fled from him during the battle, but his attributes make Tigerclaw believe that there is something useful about Mowgli. Tigerclaw also remembers Mowgli grappling with Fireheart, and as he was aiming his claws for Fireheart's throat, Brackenpaw had caught him off balance, and dragged Mowgli off. Tigerclaw realizes that he cannot judge Mowgli harshly, and decides to give him another chance; if he failed, Tigerclaw would regret making such a choice. Once he locates his scent, Tigerclaw calls for Mowgli softly, and the latter answers, emerging from the long grass, his eyes wide, and his fur is pricked along his spine. He asks if Tigerclaw was looking for him, which Tigerclaw confirms, as he didn't have a habit of going into Twolegplace. :Mowgli, head low, apologizes, as he knew how much he wanted Fireheart dead, and shouldn't have let him chase him off. Tigerclaw comments that mistakes belonged in the past, and inquires if Mowgli was to let such event happen again, which the latter, eyes hungry for approval, replies that he wouldn't, as he would do anything to fight with Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw then reminds him that he still plans to destroy ThunderClan, and to kill Fireheart, prompting Mowgli to stand up straight, and promises to do so. The two venture back to the fallen tree, with Mowgli at Tigerclaw's heels. When they meet ShadowClan, Mowgli comments that he thought Tigerclaw hated the Clans, but he assures Mowgli that it was merely ThunderClan. As they hunt toward ThunderClan, Tigerclaw is reminded that all of his companions knew ShadowClan well, apart from Mowgli and Snag. :During a fight with ThunderClan, Mowgli rushes and slices at Fireheart's hind legs, and his eyes glitter in triumph. While looking around, Tigerclaw notices that Mowgli and Blackfoot wrestle with fish-scented cats. At camp, Tigerclaw informs Mowgli, Snag, and Blackfoot to take a warrior and apprentice each to go through basic attack and defense moves, as they would meet up for a later mock battle, and the three cats nod. As Tigerclaw practices with Tallpoppy and Flintfang, he hears Blackfoot, Mowgli, and Snag test the rest of the Clan. :When Nightstar dies, Snag and Mowgli stand at the crowd's edge warily. Tigerclaw then requests Runningnose to give Snag and Mowgli warrior names, as they would feel as ShadowClan would be their true home. Runningnose allows him to, and Tigerclaw calls up Mowgli and Snag. Mowgli is then renamed Nightwhisper, and Tigerclaw notes his stealth and courage. The Clan then chants their new names, but Oakpaw protests, as they didn't have to do training, but Tigerclaw glares at him, silencing the apprentice. As a fire rages on, Nightwhisper strains himself to view it. He inquires Tigerclaw if he was to go over there, as there may be cats who needed their help, but Tigerclaw answers that he was merely to see what was happening. Nightwhisper shifts his weight on his forepaws, but Tigerclaw informs him to stay. As Tigerclaw is chosen to become leader, he notes that Nightwhisper and Jaggedtooth were former loners, and would stay loyal to him until their deaths. Trivia *He is said to be a loner instead of a rogue. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Unnamed she-cat: Brothers: :Two unnamed toms: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Unknown toms: Sister: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations de:Nachtgeflüsterru:Ворчунfr:Murmure Nocturne Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Males Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters